


Trip to the Zoo

by Cutelittleliar



Series: Peter does a feeling [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Buddy made the best crime family possible, F/F, Juno is better with feelings, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter forgets to file it away, Rita hugs like a queen, let Vespa be angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelittleliar/pseuds/Cutelittleliar
Summary: One shots in which Peter lets tiny bits of feelings out
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Peter does a feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Trip to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Open the file cabinet Peter
> 
> Open it!

Peter is always thinking, whether he’s filing away his feelings or hiding everything about himself, he’s thinking. At this point he’s not sure what he was thinking when he agreed to take Rita to the zoo. Peter claims he was half asleep but he knows he was wide awake, he knows he thought about something. There is a reason and he keeps telling himself it’s to learn more about her, because he filed away “just being nice” years ago. 

As Peter and Rita slipped away, Rita turned around and shouted a simple “Bye Mista Steel”. Peter smiles as a small confused noise came from Juno as the door shut behind them. 

“Thanks for joining me Mista Ransom”. Peter nodded at her thanks still confused on how this situation came to be. “I wanted to ask Mista Ransom, why is your name untraceable. If you don’t mind me asking”.

Peter took a deep breath, what would he tell Rita, he didn’t want to sound suspicious. Maybe he should say something more believable, like the truth. Before he could file away this thought words were spilling from his mouth 

“I change my name, I hide myself from the people around me. I protect my name”. As soon as his word come out he curses himself. He should’ve just filed his mind away

“Oh, well okay Mista Ransom”. She hummed, beginning a skip next to him. “Thanks for trusting me , just wanted to know my Boss was hanging around someone good”. She retorted 

Peter blushes, he actually blushes and turns away. How in hell is he to file this away for future consideration. Instead he simply nods and kept walking. Looking over Rita and smiling, he’ll live with the one slip, just one.

“Oh my god Mista Ransom, It’s the zebra. Earth animals are weird”. She mumbled, jumping around the pens. Peter simply walked around, this could be fun, if he could fish out fun from his file cabinet.


End file.
